If You Just Believe
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: What was the reason Nancy gave up on faerie tales and happy endings a long time ago? What has happened in her past? What did she think of her relationship with Robert?


**This is just a completely random idea that came to me when I was watching 'Enchanted" with nine, screaming eight-year-old girls (don't ask). It's a reflective piece on Nancy's past, and it's partly based on a deleted scene from the movie, the one in which Nancy is talking to a co-worker about romance and such. Everything in italics are flashbacks. The last paragraph/drabble is present-day. And yes, I'm aware that I used different tenses.**

* * *

_"…And they all lived happily ever after." The middle-aged woman shuts the book of faerie tales on her lap, and smiles at her five-year-old daughter. "Did you like that story, Nancy?"_

_The dark-haired six-year-old grins back at her mother. "Yes, Mommy! Cinderella is so lucky to have a prince…" _

"_You'll find your own prince someday, sweetie," The mother assures her child. "When you're all grown up, he'll come to you when you least expect him."_

"_Will he ride a horse, and dance at balls, like Prince Charming?" Nancy blinks innocently, eager to hear her mother's answer._

"_Maybe not, dear. But no matter what, he'll come and you'll live happily ever after, just like Cinderella and her prince."_

"_Life will always have happy endings, right, Mommy?" Nancy is practically bounding on her bed, obviously not tired at all._

_Her mother's smile fades slightly, and she weakly gives Nancy a hug. "Only if you believe in them, Nancy," she murmurs into her ear, stroking her hair carelessly…_

* * *

_The man glances down at his eight-year-old daughter, whose face is blank, her eyes watery. "Are you ready to see Mommy, Nancy?"_

_The girl bites her lip and nods reluctantly. "Yes, Daddy."_

_He leads Nancy into the hospital lobby, and into the elevator, in which he presses the button for the fourth floor. Nancy keeps her eyes glued to the floor, and her pupils refuse to rise until her father gently nudges her into a room. Her mother is in a bed there, her scalp bald, and her eyes bloodshot. _

"_Mommy," The tears Nancy is trying to hold back begin to flood down her cheeks. "You're really sick, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, Nancy," her mother is fighting back tears as well. _

"_Are you going to die?" the little girl's words are choked. _

"_I might, sweetheart. But you have to be a big girl and be brave, all right?"_

"_You lied, Mommy," Nancy is practically in hysterics. "You said that I would have happy endings if I believed in them…you dying isn't going to be a happy ending!"_

"_I'm not one of those examples, Nancy. Keep believing in them…if you do, your prince will come…" The woman's voice trails off, and she shuts her eyes, too sleepy to speak._

"_Come on, Nancy," her father begins to usher her out. "Let's let Mommy sleep."_

_Nancy continues to read fairy tales, even after her mother's death. But as she grows older, she begins to dismiss the idea of possibilities of a happy ending._

* * *

"_I don't know, Nance – he just doesn't seem your type," Greta impatiently files her nails as she waits for her best friend's answer. "A divorce attorney? He sounds like a big stuffed shirt."_

"_He isn't," Nancy pokes at her salad. "He's interesting, and intelligent, and he's sensitive and sweet…"_

"_You're a hopeless romantic, Nancy, I know you well enough. That Robert guy is _not _for you."_

"_Greta, don't judge a book by its cover. He's great once you get to know him. Besides, I gave up on all of that romantic stuff a long time ago…" As Nancy says this, a guilty ping runs through her. She let her mother down. She had promised to keep believing in happy endings, no matter what the situation. But she was a little girl then. Everyone has to step into reality eventually. In Nancy's opinion, her mother is just a person that never grew up at heart. _

* * *

"…_I thought that Johnny Depp was just too self-centered in that, you know?" Robert glances back at her as they walk out of the movie theater together. "I'm not surprised though…"_

"_Same here. Most of his roles ironically tend to be self-centered people," Nancy smiles at him as he raises his arm to hail a cab. She likes discussing pop culture and films with Robert. It's one of their mutual likes. As she observes Robert opening the back door of a taxi for her, she notices his ruggedly handsomeness. He is grounded, like her, and knows reality from fantasy. He knows that life doesn't always go happily. _

_He is just like her._

_Whatever happened to the saying, 'opposites attract'?_

* * *

'Giselle was always meant for him'_, she thinks as she watches Robert give Giselle her 'true love's kiss'. _'He doesn't deserve someone boring and close-minded like me. He needs someone that believes in happy endings, like her'…

_She curses herself silently. Why did she ever give up the world of fantasies, and dreams? If she continued to believe, then maybe a smile would have been on her face during all the rough times._

_Robert was never her prince. She should had known…_

* * *

Nancy thought fondly of her past as she observed the High Priest bless Edward, and then his jeweled crown. The High Priest murmured inaudible words before placing the crown on Edward's head, declaring him the king of Andalasia. Nancy applauded along with the animals and court members who were also witnesses of Edward's coronation.

Edward held his hand out to her. "Are you ready, my love?" He smiles brightly as he says it.

Nancy nodded, and knelt in front of the High Priest. The old man smiled down at her, moving his hands back and forth above her raven-haired head. He said words underneath his breath, and then, a silver tiara appears out of thin air. Nancy held back a gasp of awe and eagerness.

The tiara is placed on her head, and Nancy felt her heart leap to her throat. The High Priest nodded his head at her, and she rose, turning to face the crowd. They broke into cheers and claps, signs of affection towards their new queen.

Grinning, she turned back towards Edward and kissed him, their amount of joy evident in their kiss. Then, the two faced their loyal subjects together. Edward bowed in respect towards them, and Nancy curtsied.

The High Priest's voice suddenly became booming and clear, as he announced, "I present to you King Edward and Queen Nancy!"

The cheers grew thunderous, and Nancy once again pinched herself secretly. She beamed even wider when nothing but a sharp pain zoomed through her body.

_It's not a dream, _she thought. _It's just a dream come true, and it's the happy ending I've waited for._

Her mother was right. All she had to was believe…

…Believe…in the magic.

* * *

**I'd love for some honest critique on this! It was my first Enchanted oneshot, and I'd love to see how others thought of it. So, please review!**


End file.
